User talk:Kululu Cousland
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Loleil (talk) 10:57, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Welcome! Hello and welcome to our wiki Kira! I hope you have a good time around here 14:14, August 24, 2013 (UTC) You're awesome Kira, screw everyone else you rock!! Life gives what we can handle and life has made you strong... you're a great gal.--Dave The Maniac (talk) 21:18, September 6, 2013 (UTC) Aww, thanks Dave I really appreciate that. =3 Kululu Cousland (talk) 14:11, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey Kira,(you know who i am don't you? it's a me Chaos) i just read your message, so you defeated the Gazer eh? well i'm pretty sure it was by sheer Luck, and you're nearly killing Death too eh?(you probably already killed it,heh Killing Death) well i'm pretty sure Daimon will Kick your ass...maybe not I've not seen him for a while yet, but I'm bound to but first on my list is Garm, so I need to kick his ass because he's ran from me too many times. I'll find away to beat Death one way or another. User images Per DA:IMAGE, you're allowed up to 10 personal images on the wiki. You should tag images you are no longer using on the wiki so an admin can eventually delete them (or you can contact an admin directly). I am going to go ahead and delete the images you are no longer using. 02:38, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey, Im heading to bed early tonight, so I wont be on xbox to play with you, i Have a concert to go to tomorrow with a friend, so I acctully need sleep tonight lol...Have fun Kulu! Wish you'd told me like I don't know sometime before I used my gold membership, as I was looking forward to another shot with Dark Carnival but seems like that's not going to happen. Sigh... -Kululu Cousland (talk) 20:40, December 12, 2013 (UTC) ________________________________________________________________ Youtube and videos Just a heads up to folks who gaze at my profile, I'm working on videos of my characters and walkthroughs, just remaking my CC (Character Creation) videos after some errors were found sometime after the upload, so I'm working on 'em best I can. Kululu Cousland (talk) 16:43, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Kululu Cousland ___________________________________________________________________ System Issues - Possible System Death Hey guys, just aheads up that reason I've not been on is due to serious unknown issues with my laptop, meaning I think it's dying in some way and I don't know how or why, it's happening. Lately I've been having issues where I don't know when they even started... As when my system tries to load into Windows, it takes I don't know 5 minutes or longer and already I had a Blue Screen of Death last night, and just now about 10 minutes ago so at the moment I really have no damn idea or clue what's going to happen. I still have Linux, but it hated Guild Wars last time, so I'm sure it'll hate Dragon Age too. Right now I'm in Windows, where as for how long I don't know - if I don't appear, don't worry I'm fine, just my system may of croaked it, and I'll be back on Linux ASAP. It's no fucking wonder I have a hatred of Windows... Still no luck with a new system yet, they're not bloody cheap! Y'all can get in contact with me via Steam, as I'll have to download a Linux version, so folks can keep in contact with me - I've run scans, and nothing comes up - no viruses, no worms, no parasites, no fork bombs, no nothing - just comes up clean and Kaspersky is one of the epic Anti-viruses out there. So, thought I'd let folks know in case it does die. My Steam name is: Claire Redfield as I'm a big RE fan. Wishing y'all are okay. ~ Kira. Wikia trouble? Unable to change avatars Hey guys, does anyone know what's happening? I can't change my avatar, at any wiki I'm a part of, as I know this has happened before, but it's becoming annoying. Anyone have any idea what's going on? --Kululu Cousland (talk) 13:09, March 9, 2014 (UTC) :As far as I know wikia rejects avatars which are too big. Can't think of another reason. Also it seems other users have recently had the same issue. See here: User talk:Tierrie#Avatar. 15:05, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, all my character avatars are all the same size and height, I've tried with Kululu's, Arianni's Haruko, and others, but nothing works, and it's been about a week now since it begun, so I'm clueless as to what's going on. =\ --Kululu Cousland (talk) 16:45, March 9, 2014 (UTC) Confirmed! System is dying! Just when I thought things couldn't get any worse, it has. After trying to find out why I'm getting Blue Screens of Death upon the annoying Windows Error Recovery screen every day, and now after wondering what the stop code is... It turns out it's an issue with the HDD, meaning my hard drive is dying, and I don't know when I will be able to by a brand new PC, and I've not had a Blue Screen for the last 2-3 nights, until just roughly one hour ago, so I'm posting this in case my HDD actually does give up before my new system, but I can or might be able to log onto my PlayStation Vita, as I had to use that when I had web browser problems, but this time it's happening and it's real and I really hate Windows a lot more than I did 16 years, ago... I don't know how long my HDD will live for, nor how long it will be before my new system, as I'm hoping and praying to the Creators that it'll hang in there just a bit longer, until my new one as the System Reset aka System Recovery didn't exactly last very long, and that hasn't stopped or made any difference but when I last posted about my issue problems, but now it's confirmed, and now I'm at my wits end. I only vanish for so long is due to the chat bug I keep getting, so I stay away due to that issue but it was only today it didn't happen, but at the moment I'm gonna see if it will shut down again without another Blue Screen of Death, and I'll ave to back up my files in case the HDD does actually succumb to the issues its having, where as I don't know when how or why the problems begun, but I think when I was infected with the Dorkbot Skype worm, that it may of left some form of hidden system/HDD damage, that now is taking its toll on this 2 year old system, and I've never had a laptop last more than one year, but this one has or will survive up to 2 years somewhere this month, but with the Blue Screens happening again, it won't be long before it'll die, but I still have my old laptop sometime before I got this one, but it doesn't get along with half my games, so that's gone out the window. It's no wonder I have a hatred of Windows, they never do or will learn from the mistakes as to why Windows has the most viruses and computer worms in history, where as they could like get advice from Apple, as they only had 1-2 viruses, where as Windows has had and still does have loads, which more are turning up, so I'm going to log now and it'll be finger's crossed. Kululu Cousland (talk) 01:29, May 3, 2014 (UTC)